User talk:Guesty-Persony-Thingy
Personal attacks *Please stop. I don't appreciate the harrassment. According to PotC Wiki policy, what you are doing is considered a personal attack and/or disruptive editing. You know I can't do anything myself, only staffers can. Now stop bothering me, and leave my page alone.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) **I'm so glad you found the policy, I was afraid I'd have to provide a link. Anyway, I'm not altering comments, I'm removing vandalism. I understand that I can't lock the database myself, so stop making a big deal about it. I want to cut all ties between me and that unfortunate and frustrating (to me) discussion on the IRC#wikia. The difference however, had I been actually breaking policy, is that I can act on it, you can't. Also, you aren't a regular contributor here. I help these people, and you're just trying to start trouble. We've dealt with trouble-making outsiders before, and we've had bad experiences with them. Nobody here want's any trouble, so please just leave me and everybody else alone. We don't want trouble.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ***People (outsiders) have tried to remove my adminship before. That usually starts the trouble between them (the outsiders) and us. I don't want to block you, but I will if you persist. If you want to remove my adminship, fine, it's been a little frustrating with all the responsibility anyway. But I'm the most qualified contributor here to be an administrator, and no one else would be one. I'm the only administrator currently here on the wiki, and I want to help the wiki in the highest capacity. Now please, if you start the Database discussion on my talk page again, I will block you for one week. If you don't want to contribute here then fine, go ahead and keep vandalising my page. But if you want to help this wiki, then stop your harrassment of me. I don't want any trouble, but threats to my adminship, and thus the security of the wiki, will not be tolerated. If you want to continue the discussion on how I'm "abusing" my powers, then you can start a new discussion, but do not put back your Database comments. This will be your final warning.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ****I've already read it think you. Also, I am a good administrator. I only act out of the best interests of the wiki. Everything is peaceful and runs smoothly, but when outsiders start interfering, everything goes to peices, and they usually turn into vandals. I'm sorry if I act differently to people who aren't part of this wiki. I refer to this wiki as my wiki at times, not like my ship, but my home. I don't want trouble; I think I speak for everyone here when I say we want to be left alone. Don't critisize me, and don't harrass me, I don't need that from you or anybody. I don't want people telling me what the staffers will do, because they aren't the staffers, so they don't know what they'll do. The staffers have given administrators bureacratship before, and we don't need a vote; at least until a staffer tells me directly. Now, the discussion on my talk page is distracting from official wiki business, so out of convenience for those who actually need my help, advice, opinion, etc. I will be removing you comments. From now on, if you want to speak to me about illegitimate business (such as the comments I will be removing) please put them on my Wikia talk page. If you have business related directly to the wiki, you are free to put such comments on my talk page here.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC)